Just another day at the Agency
by Kalivax
Summary: SMT: Noctune crossover with Devil Summoner III. It's Just another slow day at the Agency, so cue the relatives, demon retainers, questions of mpreg and Narumi's mental sanity....oh and a visit to the local Ramen stand...[cameo of XXXHolic].


Love Devil Summoner III, makes me wish I knew Japanese so I could play the first two--I want to play them so bad...--whines--but more on that later, this is AU, if you haven't noticed, just random blending of SMT franchise and it's spin-off. Teh dealio's like this, see?

Raidou/Naoki(shu) Cousins

Narumi/Isamu Uncle/Nephew (Cause they both have bitchy personalities, but we love them for it...--giggle-- )

Isamu/Dante Rivals in love ('love' is interchangable with 'getting into Naoki's pants)

This is just a funny little drabble thing. I personally picture Naoki(shu) as very sarcastic-y...but hey that's just me...then again, Raidou sort of lacking a personality here and a bit older--but hey, like I said, for fun...Enjoy--review if you do! Makes my little day brighter!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Simple as that.

* * *

**Just another day at the Agency... **

Narumi willed his left hand still, right hand hovering as he slowly and gently lifted the match in his hand.

_Almost there, so close..._

This was going to be his biggest match pagoda ever--it was already taking up more than half of his desk, and was almost as tall as he was (at least from where he sat). It would be his masterpiece, he'd spent all day working on it.

"Get me the camera Raidou," he hissed softly, almost afraid that a breath would make it tumble.

Ever the obedient one, the devil summoner moved from his solitary position next to the wall.

Gotou shook his head at the actions from where he reclined on the couch, to think that the Raidou of the Kuzunoha was reduced to a mere errand boy, it was almost pathetic...almost, because usually the errands were supernatural-oriented...yet now...  
the cat sighed with a miserable shake of his haunches.

"Don't even think about moving." Came the sharp command from behind the matchstick structure, Gotou scoffed.

If he really wanted to, he could gather just enough spiritual energy to cause that mess to collapse with just a glance.

Narumi seemed to mentally sense the plot to demolish his building and had risen glaring at the feline familiar, trying to shield the pagoda with a sweep of his arms.

The cat just looked back at him, a twinkle in his eye, seemingly unassuming.

And, as if mentally following orders, someone slammed open the door with enough force that the structure gave out right underneath Narumi's hands.

He stood there stock still, mouth dropping as he chanced a glanced down to what had been his greatest masterpiece.

Gotou just let out a yawn, extremely pleased as he nodded towards the intruders.

Narumi let out something that sounded like a wail and a gargle.

He glared icy death upon the newcomers.

"I spent all afternoon on that, **_all afternoon_**! Three hours of my life I'll never get back!" He shouted, a heartbeat from tearing his hair in anguish, "Raidou was getting the camera too!"

At the mention of his name, the Devil Summoner appeared camera in hand, he took one glance at the mess on Narumi's desk, and the expression on his lover's boss's face, and placed the camera on the shelf nearest him--he obviously wouldn't need it now.

"Are you done angsting yet? I need money," Narumi looked up from where he was mourning the loss of his pagoda and scowled at the source of the voice.

"What do I look like, your dad? You're not getting anything from me," he remarked, raising a brow, crossing his arms, "don't you kids have school or something?"

"We got out early," Isamu lied, however, ever the truthful one, Dante revealed with a cocky smirk: "It was boring so we ditched."

Isamu stared at him with a horrified expression painted on his face, wringing his hands in exasperation: "You...idiot! Now he's gonna tell our parents!"

"If he does, we can just tell them how we caught him and Raidou playing 'leap frog' naked," Naoki interjected, with a dry sigh, plopping down on the couch next to Gotou, he ignored Narumi's poignant splutter of anger and embarrassment, casting his own cousin a raised brow,  
"by the way, how did you pull off a position like that with out pulling something? Narumi's old right?"

"Old?!" Narumi repeated with a adjunct and distinct growl, "I am not 'OLD'! I'm barely thirty!"

"Right, thirty old," Naoki responded, non-surplussed, he looked to his left and raised a brow, "What are you doing?"

Okuninushi gave a weak smile: "Master, I am merely staying close, lest that monster--" he glanced pointedly at Dante, who just grinned wildly, "--decided to try and take your pure, innocent, untouched--" promptly Okuninushi gave himself a nosebleed.

"Aha! You fiend! Stay away from the master! Vile rouge!" Cú Chulainn accused and rushed over to hold Naoki closer to him, "Master, I am but unworthy to touch you, but shall you request it, I--"

"As amusing as this is to watch, can you please go somewhere else and act out your wierd _dorama_, we're working kids," Narumi cut in, shaking his head.

"Wait, you can see them?" Isamu gave his Uncle a suspicious glance, "I can barely hear--"

"It's because he has some of _Kuzunoha_ in him," Gotou purred, and rose from his reclining spot, he yelped when his master unceremoniously picked him up by the scruff of his neck, his stoic face now displeased, "what? It's true, isn't it?"

Isamu took this time however to appear before his dear Uncle, hands extended forward, "Pay up **_Old _**man, I'm treating Naoki to lunch."

Dante, who was now currently glomping the aforementioned despite the protests of his demon retainers, smirked at that: "So, isn't it that your Uncle is treating you and Naoki and not you treating Naoki...gotta work harder if you want to steal him from me, Nitta."

Isamu gave a small growl that sounded almost exactly like his Uncle's: "He isn't **_your_** Naoki...besides, if he is anyone's--he's mine because I've known him the longest."

"Sad, isn't it--you've known him for that long, and I'm making more progress than you in less than three months, ever consider maybe it's your height--"

There was that growl/gurgle again and a THUMP as Isamu launched himself at the foreign exchange student...

-oooOooo-

For the sake of keeping the office in order, and mostly from boredom of a slow day, the group had migrated to a local ramen stand.

Of course, being that they were devil summoners with demon retainers/suitors, it was one run by a fox spirit and his son.

Narumi was starting to believe that his employee lover just couldn't have his hand in something normal for one second.

And here they were, waiting for ramen, with a bunch of demons hovering around, his nephew arguing with three of them over his best friend, who just happened to be a devil summoner and part demon, whose own cousin was a devil summoner and his 'business' associate/lover...

He groaned and thumped his head on the counter.

"You ok?" Narumi cast a look at one of the mental curiosities he had gathered and muttered with a sigh: "My life is just...aghh...it sounds worse than one of those boys love comics...God, something that those CLAMP women would come up with.." he paused as if hitting a revelation, "you...don't have any relatives who get stalked by Sakura demon-things right?"

The look that Raidou gave him was just so incredulously odd that he decided it answered the question for him.

"See, it's wierd comments that are a sign that you're demanding to much physically from my Uncle, he is a frail old man of thirty after all," Isamu informed matter-of-factually, "ow!"

Narumi continued to pinch his nephew's cheek, a decidedly evil look in his eyes: "Say it again brat and you're finding some one else to mooch off of."

Raidou glanced down to where Narumi's arm had landed after Isamu had pushed it away.

Apparently the other hadn't noticed...or, he wanted a repeat of what happened last time...

"If you want to do it, then at least wait till we're out of sight, voyeurism isn't my thing I told you." Narumi turned red again, it didn't help when Gotou began to snicker along with everyone else present.

"I--Y-THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"That had better have been, I was scarred for weeks," Naoki muttered, rolling his eyes, as he pushed Okuninushi and Cú Chulainn away before they could jump upon him at the slightest mention of any harm to his person.

On both sides, Dante and Isamu promptly snickered in agreement.

Never mind about Isamu being a brat, he wasn't half as bad as Naoki--and it was sad that Narumi had just reached this revelation now.

"You know," Naoki gave his caregiver a innocent smile, his cousin just stared back at him expectant, "I'd really like a little brother or sister. One that I could mold into my image."

"And how do propose that to happen?! Raidou and I aren't in anyway female!" Narumi had a bad feeling where this was leading, "and one that you 'mold into your image! We hardly need more than one of you!"

Naoki didn't seem offended about that at all.

He continued: "It's debatable on your masculinity when you give wierd squeals like that in consummation, sounded like a chick in a horror flick. But as far as two male humans giving birth--I wasn't hinting that **_that_** was possible. I believe I was hinting at adoption. Raidou's a devil summoner, right? Give me another demon, but this time one as a sibling...and...I don't want it to end up like them--" he pointedly looked at his two ever present bishie body-guards, causing both of them to go into minor spasms.

"Master! I understand if he's--"

"Sir, I have served you with--"

"--right, so not so clingy you mean," Dante summed up and once more wound his arms around the other boy, causing Isamu to have his own eclectic fit, at the two demons actions, he elbowed Naoki once more, "though aren't you the one that summoned those two in the first place?"

"You two, I was just kidding..." immediately the two brightened and began to charge forward, enthusiastic as ever, at the looks on the humans' faces he added, "not about the sibling thing though. I seriously want one, plus, " he waved his hand idly, "I'm sure it would help with whatever couple-y thing you two engage in. You can't tell me that you wouldn't mind raising your own little urchins or whatever. Demons have life spans as long as humans, if not longer, if you want, you can even adopt a half-demon that way other people could see it...or just sabotage Victor's gouma den...which ever's easier..."

The sad thing was, Narumi was actually considering the idea...and sadly it was apparent that Raidou was too...

...It came as no surprise that a few months later there was a new addition to the Agency, a cute little blond haired girl named Alice, who called Raidou: "Papa", Naoki: "Oni-nii", Dante: "Dan-nii", and of course, Isamu: "Gaki" and Narumi: "Mama".

It didn't matter how much they tried to teach her other wise, for some odd reason that was imprinted in her mind.

And just like all the other curiosities in his life, Narumi raised a fit, but secretly spoiled his 'daughter' to pieces.

-Owari-

* * *

Wasn't that fun? Anyone catch the CLAMP refrence again? I seem to keep doing that...ehehehe...I personally want to marry Oku-Kun and have his babies...too bad he's too hung up on his master--sighs--buuuutttt! If you love review, REVIEW, rEvIeW--I love to hear from fellow SMT fans! 


End file.
